A Childhood Lost
by LoveVeryGood
Summary: Harry Potter has lived a life worse than hell. He has been severely abused and bashed around by his so called family and has been made to isolate himself and shut his mind off from his emotions. The story starts with eleven year old Harry and his life at Hogwarts. He is a new person, a person who is dead inside because he is so full of hurt. He is certainly no lion heart.


The minute he heard the keys jangling noisily in the lock, 5 year old Harry Potter clambered hastily back to his cupboard- taking care to silently close the door before his uncle came into the house. The small boy looked through the slats in his cupboard door with his beautiful, emerald green, eyes as his Uncle Vernon greeted Aunt Petunia and 'little Dudders'. "BOY", yelled the corpulent man "You get out here this instant!" The harsh shouting caused Harry to cower back against the wall of the broom cupboard before the door was aggressively yanked open by the red-faced, older man. Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged the whimpering child out into the hallway and up the stairs before slamming him against the wall in Dudders' spare bedroom. "Now Harry, you remember what happens when you don't do as you're told?" Vernon just smiled even more maliciously as Harry squirmed and cried before whispering "Yes Sir, punishment Sir."

"Too damn right there'll be punishment you insolent freak. However, I bought you a present boy. Would you like it? I'll still give it to you if you want it boy." At the mention of a present Harry looked up curiously, wondering why his uncle would have bought a present for a freak like him. He saw the ball that Vernon was offering and began to hope that maybe his Uncle would let him have a toy to play with. He didn't know why he dared hope as much- he never had before. Then he noticed the strange straps attached to the rubber ball and he didn't understand.

"What is it Uncle?" He asked hesitantly. The minute he spoke Vernon took his foot and kicked harry back against the wall by the chest before smirking. "Freaks like you don't deserve to speak. You will not speak and this is how I'll stop you." He grinned spitefully before shoving the ball into Harry's mount and tightening the strap behind his head. "Now you won't speak and now you won't scream." Harry whimpered as he tried to speak but couldn't. The straps were digging into his scalp and his jaw was already aching.

"Now to test this toy shall we? Take off your shitty clothes and lie on your front. NOW BOY." And so Harry did. Slowly taking his oversized tee over his head and then removing his torn trousers and pants he didn't see the leer appear on his Uncle's face. He was lying with his face pressed into the carpet when he felt a sharp pain in his back as metal hit it. He tried to scream but the sound was blocked by the gag. Over and over Vernon hit Harry with the metal of his belt and each time Harry tried to scream, but couldn't, Vernon hit harder. The tears were streaming down Harry's face uncontrollably as the pain became unbearable. Then the lashings stopped. Harry found himself flipped onto his back and he almost blacked out with the pain. From his back to his upper legs were covered with deep red welts. "Would you like me to stop freak?" Vernon asked gleefully. Unable to speak, Harry nodded his head ferociously to indicate yes. Much to Harry's surprise, Vernon agreed.

"Okay. We'll stop. Now I'll show you what Smeltings taught us to do to pathetic little freaks that couldn't stop crying" and with an evil grin he threw Harry onto the bed on his front before taking down his own trousers and pants. Harry could only feel the pain as Vernon grabbed the boy's cheeks and yanked them apart before shoving his own erection straight into the five year old's arse. Vernon picked up the belt and began lashing Harry again while he was inside him. "It's always better when they squirm" he grunted. The pain was unbelievable for one so young and the last thing he heard before he passed out was the heavy grunting of his uncle's pleasure.


End file.
